


Past, Truth and Outcome (Ghost hunt)

by shunakoo25



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Mistaken Identity, Not Really Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Discovery, Tags Are Hard, Twins, Unrelated twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunakoo25/pseuds/shunakoo25
Summary: This story happen after their case in Miss Midori's house. The SPR team receive a special request from Naru's parents that will take them to Paris, France. Mr detective Hirota comes with them due to Naru needed his help and keeping eye on... Mai? As they meet the middle Age couple who is a friend of the Davis's unexpected happen a they recognize one of them as they're DAUGHTER!Everything will change, they're friendship, relationship, their will be confusions, accident's??, question and everything will be answered.But will also Naru and Mai relationship change?. From being friend to more or it will go fall down.





	1. Chapter One : Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> *We do not own Ghost Hunt*
> 
> This is fictional story and everything we wrote is our own except the original characters of the said novel. Some new character will be added. This characters are mine, as we create them to fill the whole story.
> 
> Please read the Novel book of Ghost Hunt and the second book Akumu no Sume Ie Ghost Hunt so you don't get confused of the original characters. Don't worry we intent to give an introduction to each of the characters including the original ones so people don't get confused. 
> 
> Also the following events did not happen on the manga nor on the anime like we said this is a "FANFICTION".

* * *

  


A young brunette was running on the street of Shibuya, carrying several of things in both of her hands. She was trying to maneuver herself on the crowds of people to get to a certain part of a street.

'I'm late I'm late' thought the brunette as she continued her way thru. She was sure as hell she will get a nagging later from a certain boss of hers. Her boss always riled her up. She knows it's his way of teasing but still, insulting her intelligence make her want to prove herself more and fight back down against him, make it at least to let him know she wouldn't just give up just that and make her point well known.

The young woman made it to street where a certain building she was working on was standing. Along the parking side was Black Van that they always use to get to the clients house when they have a Case.

She walk thru the building and make her way to the staircase, their office was located on the second floor of the building. If you look closely; it was a nice place, well too nice for their field of work.

The teen made her way thru the office and slowly open the door. Quietly tiptoeing her way in the office; she look left and right then to the close door office of her boss and make her way to her desk, she released a sigh of relief as guesses she is safe from being scolded. But she guess wrong; the minute after she was able to relax in her seat the office door of her employer opened and revealed a young boy on his nineteens, cloth in black long sleeves collar button shirt and black slacks pants. He has smooth dark thick black hair that seem to always flow gracefully every time she sees him, a beautiful shade of deep indigo, sapphire eyes with long eyelashes boring holes into her being. His skin is flawlessly silky pale that make any super model girls to shame. Lean, boarded shoulders and good shaped body can be notice if you look properly since it was hard to notice with the clothes he always wear. The young man has a commanding posture, he wears an unimpressed expression and narrowed eyes as he gaze the girl on the desk, a frown can be seen that seems permanently sketch on his beautiful face that like he never been smiled.

"You're late Mai! What's your excuse this time?" He said to her with authoritative voice. As he eyed her, he notices the bags that is sitting underside of her desk. Decorative paper bags that contain boxes and gifts; also flowers can be seen and it seems to build a distasteful feeling in him as gaze the items.

  


* * *

  


Mai Taniyama is a 17 years old girl who's working as a part time assistant. She had silky shoulder length auburn brown hair that turned into hue of sunset red when hits by the lights. Adorn with a heart shape face and beautiful big amber brown eyes with thick eyelashes that's holds purity and kindness, rosy pale skin in which hiding under her creamy white long sleeves with a red ribbon on the black like collar of the school uniform matching with a black mini skirt, a high tight black socks and black shoes. She often dresses comfortably, preferring to leave her hair down most of the time.

Although not dumb, Mai is the least experienced in the industry her working in, and appears not to take schoolwork seriously. She is very intuitive and good with people, rather than traditionally intelligent, something her boss likes to poke fun at. She is usually the one who ends up in danger, but can usually take care of herself. She often believes the best in people despite not knowing then very well.

In two months before summer vacation Mai is turning eighteen. It was her last year being a high school and it's been two years when she'd meet everyone and start working at SPR as an assistant to Naru. She had grown since, she become, well almost a woman now. She gained an attractive curve; her height increases at least two or more centimeters, a certain two bump upfront grows from being A to B (it is possible right?) and a sexy attractive blossom on the back. Though the changes wasn't didn't go unnoticed by others, Mai on the other hand didn't notice any of it at all.

"Sorry Naru, I was held back in the school"

"Why's that?"

"Well… first is my locker is full of gifts and flowers, then my shoe locker have so many admiration letters then, two freshman boys confessed…"

"Confessed?" He cut her off, not knowing why. But the statement itself makes him a bit angry?.

"Well yeah, but I turn them down even though I felt bad about it. Sorry boss..." The girl known as Mai said it dejectedly having no good reasons of being late.

His boss as she called Naru who is apparently the girl's boss just hummed as a respond. Mai's answer seems put him at ease at least. He turn around ready to return to his office but slightly move his head sideways and said, "Tea" then continue his way inside.

Mai only sigh then proceeded her way to the kitchen to make the Narcissist favorite Early Gray tea. At least he didn't scold her since being held back by some boys at school which was really unexpected so it wasn't totally her fault and didn't really know they confess since she know, she not that special and also they didn't know her at all.

  


* * *

  


Once inside the young lad release a sigh then walk around the office, to his desk and sit to his chair. He makes himself busy as he waited for his precious tea to arrive.

Naru as Mai nickname him short for narcissist ("narushisuto" in Japanese) is actually Oliver E.J. Davis aka Kazuya Shibuya a name that he uses as a cover while he's in Japan. He is known to be moody, a narcissist and very confident in what he does. He hires Mai as an exchange for his other assistant being injured by her and the camera she'd broke. Naru in general has a cold, narcissistic, analytical personality. He has little tolerance for weakness-his own or other people. However, he does show genuine respect for people's talents.

Also he like make fun of Mai since she is the only that doesn't seem to be afraid of him. He is often derisive about her lack of intelligence, which she resents, and they often clash over Mai's heightened sense of compassion for others. Naru is generally very impatient, but this too has an exception with Mai, especially when she criticizes him.

Naru originally come from England. He is only in Japan for personal purpose of finding the body of his dead twin Eugene Davis or Gene as his nickname who is a victim of hit and run and then dumped his body on a lake. After a year and more than a half of staying he is able to find his brother and later on the whole team find out his true identity. After two months after the burial he came back to continue the business as his excuse.

He is the owner of the establishment whereas Mai worked. SPR short for Shibuya Psychic Research. It is a group of ghost hunters who find and exterminate ghosts upon request from their clients, for a fee. They do this scientifically; they gathered data of facts information and history before they accept a case from a client.

The official members of the SPR are only three but they also have other irregulars that helped them on cases when needed.

Though the company received fund from Naru's parents company of BSPR, means British Society of Physic Research. At first the solely purpose of the company is a cover up to find Gene body; but as how the company grow in years with the cases that's been solve. It been proven to keep the office open as it contribute big source of research and findings about paranormal activities in Japan. It also gives the BSPR finds Physics people especially children that in need help. All in all Oliver likes everything he was doing in Japan he gets to get close to Mai and at the same do his research.

  


* * *

  


Eugene A.J. Davis is Naru or Oliver Davis identical twin brother, who is a victim of hit and run. Gene was more gentle, friendly and easy to associate with. However, despite his gentleness, he had a mischievous streak and loved to tease his brother, much to Naru's dismay.

The two were very close; not only were they identical twins, they also had a strong psychic connection. When Naru discovered Gene's death through psychometry, he wasted no time in traveling to Japan in order to find his body.

He was what is called a "perfect medium"; when he channeled spirits, he would speak in whatever language the spirit spoke, regardless of his own knowledge of it.

This was seen by Oliver as proof that he was truly channeling the spirit, as opposed to simply using psychometry to communicate with it.

Though they are twin Naru was not comfortable with Gene. Maybe it was because of their differences personalities but then as Mai came, with the same cheerfulness as Mai he was more appease with her than him.

"It is because you like her!" An annoying voice echoed in his head as he distinct fully known who it was.

"Get out of my head stupid medium" his irritated replied to his stupid twin.

"Awe, come on Noll, you're comfortable with her because she understand you more than me." Gene said softly to his brother.

"Even if it's true, You like her too". Naru said saddened that they like a same girl.

"Noll, I have Ai"

"You said she is 'Ai' she had the same name isn't it, you might not remember her face since the incidence but, there's only one Mai Taniyama in japan. I know that's one of the reason you came here other than studying the Shinto rituals"

"I know… but I know she like her like Mai but, I know deeply it's not her. The feeling I have with Ai to her is different it's much lighter and I know it's not love Noll"

"And I am for sure she not my 'Ai'"

Naru didn't reply he just lost in thoughts as his brother make that statement. Even though it true…or not the thought itself scare him, also the fact that Mai is Gene who he called 'Ai' is not Ai makes him a relief feelings within. Though the thoughts continued on, and fact they met before why Mai can't seem to remember. Yet it seems to her Gene and her never really met. 'Cause if they did met, she might have recognized me a long time ago we are identical after all, maybe she isn't really "Ai"?!. That's why he needed to stayed to know things more about Mai and to find Gene's 'Ai'.(again finding someone Naru) but the first reason was more heavy than the last.

A minute later, a knock on the door pulled him out of his thinking. As the subject of his thoughts came in with his Tea on the tray balancing it carefully not to make a spill. Mai put the tea down and handed it to Naru whom she doesn't seem to notice that he is looking at her softly.

  


* * *

  


Mai finish preparing the tea. She also makes two other extra, one for herself and for Lin. She put everything in a tray and easily balances it as she makes way her to the personal office of her coworkers. Before she enters their offices she first put down her own tea on her desk then continues her way. She first knocks on the tall assistant to give him tea.

"Here's a tea Lin" she said enthusiastically to the man.

"Thank you, Taniyama-san" The tall man in his late twenties reply to her with a small appreciative smile.

Koujo Lin (Lin is his last name) is Naru first assistant who is also his bodyguard and guardian also a teacher that looks after him. He has a black hair and long bangs that mostly covered his right blue eye while the one which grey color doesn't, he also tall as Mai always considered him as a giant, I mean he is "6'4" foot with her height, she's like a dwarf to him.

He is considered taciturn and solemn, but can rarely be friendly. He usually gets the most unpleasant jobs, working from day through night. Lin is a strong omnyoji and taoism priest at least, having a wide range of paranormal skills from exorcism to summoning spirits that he captures and controls them as familiars (also known as shiki's). He is also the one who taught Naru how to control his physic energy by the use of qigong.

At first Naru and Lin doesn't like each other because of Naru's ethnicity but as the years passed by; and knowing Naru since he was a child, Lin is become his most trusted friend (this is before he meets the whole gang as he considered them close to being friends) since the child had a hard time trusting others. Naru also relays on him for information or his skill as an omnyoji.

"Your welcome Lin, I at least wish Naru can say 'thank you' too," Mai said and mumble the last past.

She bows to the older man as a goodbye and closes the door, and proceeded to her boss's office. She softly knocks on the door and simply enters to deliver his tea. The brunette handed him the tea and slowly back away. By that time, Naru already put his usual stoic mask back and silently enjoy the tea as he sip it elegantly. Mai on the other than is just standing there waiting for a 'thank you' she longed wish her boss to say.

"Anything else? " Naru said coolly as he enjoys his tea.

"A thank you would be nice" grumbled Mai, as she tightly hold the tray on her chest.

"I am not employ to say such words, since it's included to your job to make tea, but it seems to me your just making the same line as an excuse to stare at me, Mai" He knows saying things like that riles her up. After all he also needed a dosage of 'Angry, blushes Mai'

"As if! " Mai screech as her face become red either due to embarrassment or being angry at the same time, as Naru expected her too.

Mai grumble insults quietly as she show her way out of the Naru's office (cave) seeing that he will never say thank you and the again failed to make him do so. Naru watch her amusedly with his usual smirk as she goes out of his office. Being around Mai always made him fussy inside also seemingly happy when she's close. But at the same time it also riled questions on him.

The emotion he feels on Mai is unknown to thru his brothers word he do like Mai but he feels that there's was more to it. He cannot distinguish what is it or what it's supposed to mean. It is also one of the reasons why he wishes to stay; he seems cannot make a conclusion of what he feels. It was just the need to be near her was strong to make him stay, to protect and know she is safe, to be close to her.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the familiar argument of the irregular members of SPR. Naru silently curse as the team seems likely want to hang out in the office than the café shop in the neighborhood. The loudness of the team irritates him and it always keeps him from working. But then their presence makes him light, having the knowledge that this people around him is the closest thing he had as friends.

  


* * *

  


"Jou-chan, Hello!" A man with a ponytail with light brown hair said as he greeted the young assistant as he enter the office, behind him is a woman with a dark red hair following him inside.

"Hi Bou-san!, Hi Ayako!" Mai replied cheerfully.

"Argh... Move it old man I want to sit down, don't block the way!" An irritated voice come from the woman as Mai called Ayako.

"What'd you say old hag?!"

A loud smack can be heard as now the man called Bou-san is crunching his head where Ayako swing her purse on him because of the insult. She humped then makes her way to the couches that is usually use by the clients. She relaxes herself and turns to the girl and greet.

"Hi Mai! Good to see you! What's with bags?" Ayako said and notice the gifts that are sitting beside the girls' desk.

"Nothing it's just simple gifts from school, you know chocolates, flowers and stuff hehe..." Mai said sheepishly as she rubs her neck behind. Bou-san having recovered by the hit peeks through behind the redhead woman and chuckled.

"Having admirers I see! Someone's becoming popular" He said teasingly as the brunettes slightly blush at the comment.

"What?! No way! I mean, this never happen in my first or second year so there's no way!"

"Come on Mai can you not see the changes on your body! I mean if you ask me, you look sexy! You've grown so much ever since, so give yourself a credit you're becoming a young woman now" Ayako aplomb replied in the girl's insecurity.

"Well I supposed... I mean I was late coming in because someone actually confessed to me…"

"WHAT!?" The two adult shouted at the same time as soon as they heard 'confessed' by mean cutting the brunette off. They straightened their selves and readily to questioned the girl but she was saved by the other irregulars coming in the office. A man that have brightly blonde haired and stunningly light blue eyes, he can be easily guess as a boy seen he have baby face but actually he is already at the age of twenties. The other was a girl her age with a black haired that reaches pass her shoulder, she has dark velvet eyes and her skin was pale as white she look like a Japanese doll along with red colored Kimono designed with white flowers.

"Masako, John Welcome! Would you like some Tea?" Mai immediately offer to escape the two adults that ready to question her on the confession.

"Yes that would be lovely Mai-san" John replied politely to her and the girl on the Kimono only nod in approval.

Mai hurriedly escape into the kitchen but she didn't miss the narrowed eyes she gets from the two adult she pass by.

  


* * *

  


Bou-san or Monk as they nickname him is also known as Houshou Takigawa is a powerful Buddhist exorcist working for SPR. He has light brown haired that always tied in a pony tail and brown eyes, he was at least "6'2" foot in height. He was a previous monk at Mt. Kyoya, whereas his family own a temple. His real job is a studio musician and plays the bass.

Monk is a very strong, skilled exorcist. Although he cannot exorcise people (like John can), SPR can usually rely on him for exorcising places using Buddhist chants.

Bou-san is a very genial person who gets along well with most people, although he often provokes and bickers with Ayako. He often jokes during cases, especially with Mai, and is very playful. But whenever the situation becomes serious, however, Monk becomes more somber, and shows his true intelligence. He has a very good understanding of spirits and psychic phenomena, and is usually the one who explains events to Mai or clients.

"Man, your timing is impeccable guys!" said the Monk

"Tsk. She won't get away that easily, the moment she got back that's were we strike! " Said by the red haired woman.

"That sounded like in the movies Ayako" Said by Bou-san/Monk

Ayako Matsuzaki is a Shinto priestess (in Japanese, miko) who performs exorcisms for SPR. She has a bright red hair and light brown eyes. She always wear to much make-up but beautiful on her own. Ayako is a very "hot-blooded" person. She is often teased by the group, and responds with insults of her own or, in Monk's case, physical retaliation.

Her powers are actually dependent on nature: in the presence of healthy trees, she is a very competent exorcist, being able to summon the spirits of trees and utilise their powers to purify spirits. She also especial on making warding charms and the team mostly depends on it on cases as they were effective and spiritually strong.

  


* * *

  


"What are you two talking about" said by the girl wearing the kimono as Mai age who she called recently as Masako.

Masako Hara is a TV medium with a gift for seeing and channeling spirits, although it is questionable whether her powers come from possession or psychometry. She is a very calm, composed individual who does not often show her feelings. She has a dark shoulder length hair and light grey eyes. She always wear a Kimono because of doll like features. She is also sometimes snobby.

Masako is a very capable medium. However, out of all the SPR characters, her powers are perhaps the hardest to pin down. She can see the spirits and sense their shape, but sometimes the spirits fool her, or what she sees doesn't make sense in the context of the investigation.

In Oliver Davis' classification, Masako would be an "imperfect medium"; when she channels the spirits, she will only speak in Japanese, no matter what language the spirit spoke.

"Mai! She dodge us, when you two come in seriously wrong timing Man!" Exclaimed Monk to the two arrival who managed to sit down on the couch waiting for Mai to come back with their drink.

"Oh, sorry Bou-san we didn't know, is it important?" Exclaim by the Blonde hair man who's Mai called John.

" Don't worry about it John, don't be intimidated by Old Man!, and yes it is important!"

"Who you calling Old Man you Old Hag!"

"What did you just called me you?!"

Ayako and Monk start their daily worthless arguments and bicker back and forth. But as a good individual like John who has a lovely heart didn't really sit well to watch his friends fight even if it only about nonsense.

"Now now… You two calm down please…" John said ever so softly as always as he always tries to break the two adult who acting like children apart.

"Tsk…children" mutter quietly by Masako who is watching the scene with bored expression as John tried his hardest to calm them down.

John Brown is a twenty one year old Caucasian catholic priest from Australia who learned to speak Japanese with a Kansai accent, thus giving his sentences a rather odd, humorous structure. He has a bright blonde hair and a light blue eyes. He is one of the most trusting members of the group, and also shows a great deal of empathy towards those affected by spirits. He is also seems to be the most humble and is willing to work with Naru the day he meets him, despite not knowing him.

Unlike many of the group, he does not appear quick to extreme reactions, making him one of the more easy-going members of the group. He is often seen attempting to calm others down and break up disputes though his attempts are oftentimes too soft to be effective (namely Ayako and Monk).

John is one of the more capable people in the group. His specialty is exorcising, particularly humans. His means of exorcism is spraying holy water while reciting the first passage of John from the New Testament of the Bible. In most cases, the team relies on John's exorcisms whenever a human is being possessed by a spirit. He has no power over anything that doesn't fear the Glory of God but his power does not harm the possessed, as Monk's does, and is more consistent than Ayako's exorcisms.

On the other hand Naru respect John more as much as he respect Monk on the knowledge on the paranormal. You can say it is because he might be as a genius like him (not much) but being a exorcist at the young age is a great deal especially in his religion. It not often to see an early twenties to be an exorcist. It deals with great concentration, knowledge and experience to gain such title.

  


* * *

  


At the moment of the four people having mini chaos scene the door of the office open and another part-timer enters the building.

"Isn't it early for you guys to make a ruckus, I mean give John a break " the young man with black hair and dark grey eyes wearing glasses said.

"Oh hey Shounen!" Takigawa greeted the young lad. Instantly turning his attention to him and forgetting the priests and the priestess.

"Hi! Good to see you guys are still lively as ever!" Shounen as Takigawa called him cheerfully replied.

As the irregular members greet each other Mai finally able to finish the drinks of everyone including the new comer (she predicted he was coming) emerged from the kitchen and happily gives everyone their drink.

"Hello Yasu! How's school?"

"Tiring" was his only reply.

Yasu or Shounen as Takigawa and Mai nickname him is full name is Osamu Yasuhara who's also a part-time worker in SPR. He is the researcher of the group. The wide range of the information he can gathered had impress Naru to hire him as a part-timer. Though Naru can do research himself, it makes faster to have someone else to do it as he saves time to manage other things. Yasuhara was now in college and actually jumping from courses to courses as he now seems to have interest on having related course of parapsychology yet still taking his original course (sorry I'll try to find what is Yasuhara's college course. I forgot what it is)

When they first meet Yasuhara; Yasuhara's schoolmates nicknamed him "Echigoya" (the name of a very old Japanese store), which is a very good indicator of his personality. They say that he has the smile of an old man-innocent, but one never knew what was lurking behind his face.

Yasuhara is a very cheerful and helpful person, who gets along with just about everyone. Even so, he is constantly making jokes, particularly with Monk. Mai comments that her favorite thing about Yasuhara. His joking, even in serious situations, makes her feel like everything will be all right.

  


* * *

  


The two part-timer started at their work as they don't want them to be scolded by their boss. The questioning seems have been forgotten by Ayako and Monk the moment Yasuhara come in and for that, Mai is glad. As she guess they going to probably tease her or go over board being like a protective parents they are (as she view them). The mild chat the team was having has gone to at least two hours until all them goes home after a proper goodbyes. Now the remaining people left was Yasuhara, Mai herself, Naru and Lin. It almost closing time so Mai is cleaning tea cups in the kitchen and everything else. Yasuhara is fixing the file and arranging them for tomorrows work and neatly gather his thing ready to go home.

"Mai I'm going first, see you tomorrow!"

"Okay take care Yasu! Bye!"

" haha..I should be saying that to you! Bye!" he replied humoredly to her and by that. He was gone.

Mai didn't comment on the insult since it's true that she is often caught herself on trouble. It wasn't intentional and sometimes pure of instinct. So instead she gathered her thing and make her way to Lin and Naru's office's. She bid a light farewell to Lin then next to Naru but then he offer her a lift which he often do more now she didn't comply since at least she will be able to get close to him more. They're friends after all (at least for now XD)

The car ride was silence like always since Naru has started taking her home. But it didn't bother her. She was tired after all and somehow she come to enjoy the quietness especially when she's around Naru. They arrive thirty minutes later to her apartment and bid Naru her thanks and goodbye. Naru waited Mai to enter her apartment room before driving out.

Once Mai inside she immediately goes to the kitchen make a small yet nutritious dinner before going to bed. After the dinner she mildly shower to clean herself and change to pajamas, as girly boxer short and a oversize T-shirt. She make her hair dry and flop herself to her bed. Before sleepiness engulf her, a flash of vision past through her, though she didn't really know if it was a vision or not, as she had distinct fully feeling that it was more of a memory than a vision. But as soon as it came it was gone like a flash.

In the vision or memory she is seeing two of herself.

  


* * *

  



	2. Chapter Two : The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Good inform everyone to come in tomorrow! We will have a case overseas. It will be in Paris, France"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you will like it Chapter 2!!

For the fifth time Naru sigh as he listens to her mother's nagging. Talking to mother sometimes is tiring since the woman seems never gone out of anything to say. She keeps on repeating on why he didn't often called or talk to her often, asking if he was alright and don't work too much. He was grateful that her mother cares for him too much, but sometimes it becomes 'too' too much and irritating.

"Mother for the last time… I am fine… and please hand over the phone back to Father as I believed he said that this is "Urgent" as he spoken earlier until you steal the phone" Oliver said to his mother impatiently, fingers drumming on his desk as he waited for her to finish her rambling, emphasizing the word 'urgent' as her mother whine in response.

"Oliver! I am just checking if you are fine… oohh okay I'll talk to you after you finish talking with your Father"

'Finally' He thought as his mother made a noise on the phone and calling on his father. 'I need tea for this' As he waited for his Father on the phone. He cover the device with his left hand on the speaker as he shouted the two words that he knows his assistant hated the most which is he also know the she is just coming in now.

"Mai Tea!"

The day started normally on Mai, waking up, having breakfast, taking a shower and go to work. It was weekend so her work starts at eight and just like always she was late. Though she expected a usual sermon of being late it seems Naru is busy to notice her late arrival time, but it's too good to be true. The moment the office door closes, she heard the two words she the most

"Mai Tea!" shouted by her arrogant narcissistic boss. 

  


* * *

  


Mai sigh heavily as her shoulder slump slight and make her way to the kitchen to prepare tea. 'Might as well make some for Lin-san too' she thought as she fills the automatic kettle with water to be boiled. Mai hummed quietly as she makes the tea for both Lin and Naru. As the electric water heater was ready she poured hot water on both teas, while Lin enjoys Oolong tea, Naru likes black Earl grey tea with a little bit of steam milk. She knows Naru like his tea strong but adding milk makes the flavor balance for Naru's taste that is. She carefully places the two tea cups on the tray and makes her way out the kitchen.

Mai first knocked on Lin door office first as it was the first door before Naru's. She heard a gentle 'come in' she immediately put his tea on his table as she heard another 'Mai Tea' on the other room. That was unusual it seem Naru is in the bad mood because he became more impatient waiting for his tea. Mai bow to Lin and make a bee line to the door. Without knocking Mai immediately enter Naru's office.

"Here's your tea! Be patient! You'll have to at least wait for another minute or two?!" Mai scolded as she gives the tea to her demanding boss.

The only reply she got was an irritated grunt and a tired sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand as he still held the phone with the other. His father was still on the phone but he was put on hold as his dad get the files of a certain case that he wanted Oliver to look at. But the moment his father gone comes back her mother as she keep blabbering nonsense and concerns on his well-being and other useless things. He tuned out her mother gibberish and turn to Mai who currently pouting for being ignored and lack of answers.

"Mai will you be able to take a one to two week off at school?" he ask suddenly.

Mai stops pouting and replace by a confused face at the sudden question. Yeah she can have a one to two week off it's not like she is lacking on school, her grades as high enough to graduate and if it wasn't for work she may be able to be a honored student, but due to her being an orphan and living on her own balancing work and school is quite difficult.

"Yeah?" she answer hesitantly but then Naru ask another thing.

"Do you have a passport then?"

Another weird question she thought why would he need to know if she has a passport or not? Of course she has a passport. Are they going to a company vacation or something or a case out of town? And why he still on the phone?! She questioned in her mind.

On the other hand Naru already knew that he will take the case that his father had offered him. His father accepts the case because the family who is being hunted was a family friend of the Davis's. There are the closest friends the Davis's had since his Dad and the husband are childhood friends. They attend each other weddings and do things together before having starting their family on their own. They might not meet more often than before but still contact each other. Naru haven't able to see them since when the Family friend visits he was always on his room or on their library.

"Yeah I do" Mai answers.

The moment he hears Mai answer he immediately responds. He also hears his father on the phone and replied him with quietly 'wait a moment father' and turn to Mai slightly.

"Good inform everyone to come in tomorrow! We will have a case overseas. It will be in Paris, France"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not own Ghost Hunt


	3. Chapter Three : The Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And she's off. On the window on the boss's office, Naru observe his assistant walk out of the office that seems to be visibly concern for the said girl. On his desk sitting a file that the detective had brought him along with the picture that seems disturbing him to no end. It gave him a new set of nightmares right after his brother's death.  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> 

The team arrive early in the morning after that day; Naru announced that we will be taking the case his father had offered him. Everyone is sitting in the couch when Mai emerge from the kitchen to give them theirs drinks and little snacks. As always the red haired woman and the monk is fighting on some nonsense things and the young priest always tries to calm them down.

As Mai set the drinks down the coffee table, the office door open and Mr. Seigi Hirota entered the room, he was the detective investigator that suspect Naru or Oliver Davis, is the one that killed his twin brother due of he being known where the location of his the body of his twin. He also doesn't relatively believe in paranormal and ghost relative stuff. It wasn't until the case on Midori's house that we somehow convince him that some things are possible.

Hirota glance at them then offered them a small smile. Mai being polite and kind as always greet the man enthusiastically.

"Good morning Hirota-san! How may we help you?"

"Good morning too Mai-san, No I'm actually her because Shibuya-san called me late afternoon yesterday. Is he in the office?"

"Ah yes he is! Wait here I called him to know you're here!"

Mai called Naru that Hirota-san is here. He got up and greets the young detective and motions him to come in his office. Mai pondered why Naru called Hirota-san. She can only recall the yesterday's events. 

  


* * *

  


_The moment Naru mention the case is going to be overseas Mai become excited. This is the first time she will going out of the country anyway, well at least that's what she remembered. She doesn't remember much of her past anyway and her mom said that it takes time but then she pass away six month after. After that she learns everything on her own. Living on her own wasn't easy since she doesn't remembered anything at school, about her life who she is and what had happened. But with the help of some people and her teachers, she made it thru. She survived all of it for two years until she enters high school and start living on her own._

_Mai snap out of thoughts as his boss requested another cup of tea seriously though, she really need to buy Naru his own tea set including his own mini teapot so he doesn't often called her for tea. It will save her time and hassle free from coming back and forth on the kitchen to his office. With a sigh she immediately prepared for his and but he ask if Lin would like some since the tall man doesn't demand so much of it. Lin sometimes asks her but unlike Naru he says 'please' and 'thank you'. The omouji politely decline so she works on making Naru's tea._

_As her task finish, she immediately came back to work and called everyone for tomorrow's meeting. As she finish calling the Masako being the last one on her list, His(she claim her **HIS** ) narcissist boss come out of his lair… I mean cav... no I mean er… office, He approach her._

_"Mai it is rude to call your boss's office a lair or cave."_

_"whaa…" Mai sputtered not knowing how her Boss knowns what she thinking_

_"Your easy to read and sometimes you said your thoughts out loud idiot" He said coolly with the tantalizing smirk._

_"Narcassist jerk!" she mumbled quietly with a small blush and puffs her cheek slightly in which on Naru's perspective is quite cute and adorable but she doesn't need to know that._

_Naru composed himself back to his usual bossy attitude as he ask Mai something that make her suspiciously lift an eyebrow on him._

_"Give me the copy of Seigi Hirota's number"_

_"ahh… okay here!, but why?" Mai confusedly asked._

_"For the case" was his only answer then he proceeded back to his office leaving a suspicious and confused Mai on her desk the only thought running on her head is 'why?' Then continue to her work until the day end_

  


* * *

  


The two men emerge from the office with Lin tow behind them in which keep Mai wondering how the older man gets to Naru's office without her noticing. The irregular moves aside so Hirota can seat beside them, as Naru seated beside Mai and Lin beside him. He makes himself comfortable and he starts explaining.

"You were called here today because we have a case. This will be partaking on Paris, France as also BSPR requested our assistants, so I need all of you to at least take a week or two off as we don't know how long it will be and we will be leaving immediately in two days, I know the preparation is sudden but the main office want our assist as soon as possible so please immediately inform Lin if you will be able to come, since the tickets are already been bought by the client, also Detective Hirota is joining us, will all you be able to come then?"

The team looks at each other since ghost hunting is only their sideline work. Ayako seems to agree since they're going to France so is Masako. John seems to thinking over it since he is working on the church and orphanage and Monk however is debating if he's coming or not. His work isn't busy as Masako and Ayako since he is working as a Studio Musician.

"I want to know what's the case is about first, since you said that BSPR is asking for assistant, then it means it's that bad, also aren't they have more talented spiritualist there than us?"

"The one leading the Case was my Father Professor Martin Davis along with Madoka's Team he was the one who requested our assistants"

That seems to shut Takigawa(monk) his brain out as he become dreamily imagining meeting the said Professor, Which earn him a little giggle from Ayako and Mai. He immediately composed himself coughing awkwardly with a tint of pink on the cheek and signal Naru to continue.

"Two weeks ago a family friend called Father personally to ask the evidence if there are hauntings on the house. Of course this causes my Father to become confuse and suspecious since his also one of our sponsor and helps us fund our research. He just wanted to be sure so he answer him and explained the sign and stages of haunting"

"I explain this for Mr. Hirota since he will be coming with us on this case." Which earn him a slightly glare from the young detective and a smug snickering from Mai which is abruptly stop by the hard look Naru was giving and continue explaining.

"Sign and stages are very different in haunting. It was sometime the sings can be mistaken as a daily noises and human nature signs of paranoia. There are many signs to know if the place is being haunted. And some of it can prove and confirm by stages."

"First stage is usually revolves around your basic five senses. Cold (or hot) spots, strange noises, odd odors, hearing footsteps, unusual animal activity and the feeling of being watched are common at this time. The odds are very good most people will chalk these experiences up to their imagination and not recall them unless the cycle increases and moves forward. Refer to as a Senses Attack because in the early Cold spots, a poltergeist the activity mainly revolves around the human body's basic senses. The signs of this stage are cold spots, strange noises, and unknown footstep. But this signs can sometime be mistaken by broken pipes and damage heater."

"In Second stage, Much of the same activity as stage one may occur with an addition of one or many of the following: Whispers, laughs, giggles, moans or shrieking, moving shadows, breezes in closed areas, base apparitions appear as mist, fog or vapor, strong static electricity, marks on floors or walls that are not writings. You may still be writing this off as imagination at this point. This level is where the noises and smells begin to turn into something more direct. Everything is still at its basic level but turned up a few notches."

"In third stage, most of the haunting falls into this category. Up to stage 2, you may have been able to pretend this is your imagination. At stage 3, you are going to have to admit you have a haunting. At this stage the poltergeist begins to make its presence felt. The difference is, in the first two levels it could be said that it was the mind playing tricks. But now, it's hard not to notice something real is happening. This is the level that the classic haunting falls into. Lights and other electrical appliances turning on/off, Unseen hands grabbing or touching people ,Writings on walls or pattern markings ,Doors that open/close or lock/unlock ,Hearing voices or words clearly ,Full apparitions or dark figures ,Showing levels of communication with living people. The signs on the third stage cannot be mistaken as faulty wirings and other house inconvenience except if the person is mentally unstable, but if all the people in household is experiencing the same then it cannot that it because you are paranoid.

"Two days had passed after that call, until the he called my Father again and confirm to him that something or they assume that someone is haunting their home. Since the signs fall into place means the haunting is getting dangerous to a level where people can get extremely hurt. As of now the haunting only fall on the second stage at they start the investigation but it goes to stage three as of now. No one is hurt yet but it still only in a matter of time"

"They've been there for almost three days now but still no progress. The moment they got in the house everything has been quite. The haunting seems gone down to stage one, reasons maybe that because there are new people around but they cannot be so sure"

"As I've said, there is still no progress as of now the haunting is on stage two and since the stages lowers down my Father want to it finish it quickly before it gone up and get dangerous, I don't know the full details of the case yet since I'll take time for me to receive the files, I only the got the brief of it as of now. We will able to receive the whole the moment we got there, which include the history, death and many more."

"Now the explanation why Hirota-san is here we needed a file that has been recorded here in Japan. My Father had been informed that the couple believe it was their daughter who is haunting the place, but their daughter didn't die there. Their only child, a daughter died at the age of fifteen on the plane accident that crash here in Japan on the National Airport. I you all knew that right? it's all over the news and one of the biggest disaster that happen here."

They knew it. All of them know it. It was tragic and devastating and just down right sad. The moment the plain crushes it goes straight to the upcoming plane that was going to take off. They tried to evade it. The warning the signs everything was inform to the tower and the station that the Flight 7A03 (I make that up) that was coming from France suddenly loses it control on its engine the warning was early they tried to make preparation for it but one plane already been take off haft way. Then there the loose plane suddenly pivots toward the direction on the plane that had just take off and crush. It goes down and taking another plane that is supposed to be in safe zone on the first crashing plane and explode.

The news and police and everything was watching the tragic site on fear, dread, frustrating, hopelessness, sad and much more. Many cries, many got mad, some only got to go and do what they can to help and some move on. The incident was scarred on all of the Japanese and some parts of the world.

"So... One of the victims was their only daughter it was said that she was just going to visit someone here and japan and pleases her parent for her to go alone. The only thing that is not connecting all of this is why the haunting only happens now. They suspect that it has something do to with her birthday which coming in close probably on summer"

"So far this is the only information we have as of yet. The file needed on their daughter is now with Hirota-san which for now is classified to me and Lin in which we already talk about in the office moments ago. Now Mai…Tea"

Mai got out of her gaze and thoughts the moments he heard those two phrase and she got easily fume in which a very entertaining for their boss and got the crew get a few laugh including Hirota-san. 

  


* * *

  


The day continued on as the irregulars inform that they are all coming well except for John as he will inform the Priest he work on the orphanage if it'll be ok that he will be gone for a long time. Everyone said their goodbyes. The only one left is Hirota-san who apparently reading some files with Lin who is making a copy and reviewing it. Time pass and her shift was almost over Hirota-san is fixing his things ready to go.

"I'll be going now Mai-san, thank you for having"

"No no… Hirota-san Thank you for your patience with us, you know since we are mostly loud and everything"

"It's Okay, I'm used to it by now since the last time I meet you guys, well then I'm off. And Mai-san…"

"Yes" Mai said looking confuse by a sudden quite yet serious tone he used all of the sudden.

"…Umm… Be careful on your way home okay."

"Uhh… O-okay…Thank You Hirota-san!"

He gave her one more look then he was out of the door. To Mai Hirota seems dread when he's looking at her but it's probably just her imagination or something. So she continues fixing her things and about ready to go home.

"Naru, Lin See you tomorrow! Ohhh and I already inform the school I won't be coming on Monday!"

And she's off. On the window on the boss's office, Naru observe his assistant walk out of the office that seems to be visibly concern for the said girl. On his desk sitting a file that the detective had brought him along with the picture that seems disturbing him to no end. It gave him a new set of nightmares right after his brother's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that it was much more complicated to post stories in AO3 but I'm learning.


	4. Chapter Four : The Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She isn't Mai…
> 
> In which Naru for the first time he is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Short Chapter for now!

Mai was groaning on the chair she is occupied with at the moment. She was still sleepy when Naru come knocking on her door at three in the morning for they need to be at least one to two hour early to arrive on the airport before their flight in which in her opinion was a bit too much. So here she was sitting on the waiting area/ (observing deck? - not so sure) trying to get at least be comfortable while waiting.

Hirota-san arrives twenty minutes after them, not long after Father John joined along with Masako. They are currently waiting for the some more members; namely Monk, Ayako and Yasuhara, Mai is trying not to doze off. The last remaining three was finally here with their usual loudness banters and teasing, making their presence very well known.

The group is now headed to the gate terminal of the plane. Mai was grateful that the client was the one who paid everything on their transportation and their hotel they'll be staying and the fact there in high class seats on the planes means they're probably going to stay on a high class hotel too.

They're able to find their seats. Arrangements are Ayako and Bousan on their left side then on their back is Masako and Yasuhara, Father John together with Detective Hirota a seat a head on their back is Lin seating alone typing away on his laptop and on the back of his seat is Mai together with his narcissist boss Naru beside her who currently reading the an incomplete file of the case they're request from his father to assist.

  


* * *

  


The flight wasn't that exciting as Mai thought it would be since all you'll be doing is sitting around for almost twelve hours, in which for Mai's case she might actually die from boredom. She tried to at least entertain herself by dotting, checking every button she might find, and turn left and right from her seat making fuss in which got her scolded from her Boss. So seemingly she able to find something to entertain herself by watching some movie named "Carrie" **_(I know you know this movie and it was awesome!)._** The plot of the movie was interesting and the fact that it is paranormal makes her want to watch more so she stay quiet and make herself fully focus only on the movie. Beside her it seems that her boss, Naru let out a relief sigh the moment he notice that Mai was finally behaving herself and not being a kid whose like seeing everything for the first (which probably she did) and being curious and all manage to push every button much to the attendants dismay, being master of moving the chair up and down even sideways, and memorize some cheap and lame song playing on the headphone and much more. Now he solely focuses on case on hand without any much more disturbance.

Naru read the file again that he manage to get through Hirota-san. Naru have thought that they being in the same if the other was alive and having the same birthday is very too coincidental for him. The decease daughter of their client is too very similar on Mai, and the fact that Mr. Hirota had shown him the file makes it a bit more too complicated. If the Spouses would see her it might cause some breakdown and some question to form. Which is now forming on head, the theory of some sort is forming on his head is very impossible indeed. The only proof he has was they don't have the same blood type, but also form another question on him. Why the daughter is, doesn't have the same blood type as the parents. In fact the one matches them was…

Naru turn his head on right and observe the now sleeping brunette on her seat. The movie is playing on the mini screen which is now playing a new show. Mai's hair is longer than before. She became much more beautiful for the past years she is working with him and known her. But the fact he and his brother had feelings on the same girl doesn't suit right with him. He doesn't want to make the girl who his brother travel for half way across the globe just to see her only to die then fall in love with the other brother who has the face, who is somehow able to manage to be able to connect with the dead twin confusing her that they are the same person, manage to confess to him only because she thought he was him who isn't!, only to cause two heartbreaks unconditionally unintended, make everything so complicated and nonsense.

He stop his thoughts for a second, and slowly breath making his frantic mind rest a bit and calm his nerves somehow, and forget the unnecessary thought he had for moment. He doesn't need to think everything right now. The matter right now is the upcoming case on hand and how to be able to help his father on it.

Reviewing the important detail again, memorizing it and highlighting only the important details for the others to review. As turning the page in which detailing the case of death of the daughter he was able to see again the gruesome file photo of their daughter. After all on every accident and cases it is important to have some photographic evidence and such, he grimace and make a painful face and immediately closing the file again. Even though he practices himself looking on such things, yet cannot fathom to look on the image the daughter. Every time he did he can't help but remember Mai and somehow also Gene.

He must compose himself though and not get emotionally involve after all. It wasn't her. It was another person. There's nothing to it, they are not related. She is just look exactly like her, in which a 100 million to one of the probability that across around the earth of the possibility that you have someone that can have the same face as you. It was a fact, Maybe she just one of those. He just wants to make sure of it.

She isn't Mai…

In which Naru for the first time he is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really complicated to write but its challenging.


	5. Chapter Extra : Valentines Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this valentines Special!  
> Also We do not own Ghost Hunt  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> 

Naru is busy filling up the paper in office. Today has been busy not because they had a case or a new client but because Naru is receiving a lot of gifts. From clients and others that just somehow got to know him. Do you know why they giving gifts? Well people it's Valentine's Day. Means in Japan it is custom to give chocolates to the boy you admired, crush or love. Well since our narcissist is a handsome, young and pretty boy, nobody can really resist him.

But sad to say he doesn't really care, he doesn't like sweets after all and the gifts are annoying as hell. Many girls even a little older than him come knocking in the office to ask for a date, a confession and flirt. That's why he close the office and lock himself to his liar as Mai call it, and busied his self with paper work.

"Hello? Naru? Why the office is close" A shout on the front door, it takes Naru out of his work and come out of the office. He had thought Mai was inside since her voice was loud but then found her outside the office as she try to open it.

"How did you know I'm still inside?"

"Well you never really close the office early and I know you wouldn't miss work, workaholic jerk..." Mai said as she enter the office and go to her desk. Then she notices the chocolates that were bundle up in the coffee table. 'So many' thought Mai.

"Why'd you close the office anyway?"

"Chocolates.." his only answer then lock the front door again with the close sign and emerge to his liar." -_-||

"Okay?..." Mai said not really understanding anything. Then Lin comes out of his office and notice Mai, then the chocolates and Mai staring on it.

"Many girls keeps pestering him today giving him chocolates and asking date, he's been in a bad mood since morning because of it" Lin said then go the Naru office to said something then go back to his own office.

Mai made a mouthed 'o' upon realizing then immediately come up with an idea and go to the kitchen. She fills the kettle with water and wait for it to boil. She looks the compartment for tea and prepares the tea cups. As the water boils, she readies the cups with tea and fills with hot water. She add a little honey on Lin while she make it strong on Naru with a little milk she always add so the tea won't have a bad after taste it was how I like it sorry hehehe). Then she made to her desk where her bag is and pulls out her own homemade chocolates. It was in a small heart box that was covered in black wrapping with blue linings. She made the ribbon small and dark color blue. Then she goes to the kitchen to bring the boys they're drinks.

She knocks on Lin's door first then gets in and hand him his tea. He makes a short brief 'thank-you' then she was out to the door. She inhales first before knocking then as she heard a soft 'come in' she comes in.

"Here's your tea Naru" She said cheerfully then places her box of chocolates beside.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Don't worry this not the chocolates on the table also, I personally made it. It's dark chocolate knowing you I know don't sweet, since you like your tea strong. Also it isn't that sweet too and and..." Mai continue to ramble as she gives her chocolates not giving Naru a time to reply.

He continue looking at Mai being bashful and waving her hand animatedly and going on and on, on how will the chocolates taste with the tea, since she said she specifically made it to match the tea. Natu was amused and watching Mai really makes his day. He keeps looking at her until she notices he isn't replying.

"Ahhh.. Hehehe.. Sorry I rambling again didn't I, it just I do hope you like it. Wait!... Here" she open the box full of mini circle chocolates then take one she handed one on him. He raised an eyebrow at the gesture and Mai roll her eye at that.

"Just taste it please. If you don't want then I'll eat the rest"

"It's my first homemade chocolates so I want to know if it's alright" Mai pleaded.

"You want me to taste it, when you who made haven't tasted it yet? Weren't you supposed to be the one to taste it first?" Ask Naru he was please to know that he was the first that she had given her first homemade chocolate. It makes him fluffy inside. But then she hasn't tasted it yet and he does not want get a stomach ache afterwards if it's bad which he highly doubt.

"Why don't you taste ONE first then, before shoving it to me, then just tells how does it taste..." he said monotony. In the back of him mind he planning of something wicked to tease the bubbly assistant and he was surely sure that he will get a satisfying reaction on her. That is if he able to compose himself after, since it will take a lot of his confidence in which he doesn't have a problem with, and will to stop the moment he began.

As Mai shoved the chocolates in her lovely sweet pinked lip, open her mouth she was in awe. She never really had thought to taste it but it was delicious.

"Hmmmm, ichs delishous" Muffle by the chocolate inside, she was barely able to get the word right.

She then again get another to put it inside her mouth but before doing so he said to Naru that he should really try it and tell her if it tasted good as she taste it. After that she put the chocolate between her upper and lower teeth almost close her lips when he feel something wet and hot in her mouth. Barely able to move, to her surprised Naru move from his desk and come closer to her. Too close for her comfort. He darted his tongue to get the chocolate from her mouth, their lips brushing slightly together at the closeness.

He swiftly able to get the chocolate out of mouth and to tease her further he slightly enter to feel her upper teeth rim, and slightly brush her upper lip. It takes all of his willpower to back up, since he his forcing himself not to kiss her senseless. 'It will be a dream come true' he thought but he know not too move fast and, knows his boundaries and the issue with his decease twin with her. So he pull back and there as he saw her face was much more satisfying and priceless. He never thought that she was able to blush too much.

Mai face was aflame from her ear to her forehead up to her neck. He was sure that her chest is beating red too. She wasn't expecting that. I mean she can't even form a coherent thought as that happen. Her mind keeps replaying the scene and in that moment it shut down. She was daze and hot and blushing madly crazy. Her reverie was cut as Naru said something it was enough to have her fuming with embarrassment and anger. And become redder at that.

"I just said you could only taste 'one' Mai, or you are really an idiot not to understand a simply instruction I've given to you." He said the teasing smirk she love so much plaster against his beautiful handsome face.

"Ohh, by the way.." As he sip his tea while doing so then put a chocolate on his mouth with his tongue again, then close his face to Mai. "The chocolate from your mouth is tasted well than the others... and Mai...Tea" He said teasingly. Then go back to his desk

Mai exploded, and her face was completely red from that. She didn't how she can even stand after that but with all her might, she puff her cheek and shouted.

"YOU! TEA ADDICTING! STUPID WORKAHOLIC! IDIOT SCIENTIST! EGOTISTIC! BIG HEADED! NARCISSISTIC! JERK"

As then she bolted out of the office. Headed to the kitchen and make the goddamned tea.

"Yeah Happy Valentine's indeed" As he enjoy Mai's lovely homemade chocolate just for him with his tea.

Lin come out of the office to know what's the ruckus then he saw Taniyama-san going to the kitchen fuminf with anger, but the most he was intrigue about was how red she was. She almost looks like she has fever. He then peek at Naru's slightly open office door to see was he doing then then smirk as he saw his charge smile and appreciating the box of chocolates that sitting in his table.

"Aahh.,, Valentine's day," He then go back to the office and make sure to called his Madoka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lin called Madoka his.. hehehe...

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it this my fist time posting in AO3 so thanks in the future.


End file.
